Forbidden Love
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: 2-shot. It gets angsty in chapter 2. But its about two people, they fall in love, their parents meet and then say ... no? They find out a secret that destroys them, and they can't live anymore. Sad really. Yaoi and lemons, but its sad. Request-fic
1. Part 1

Me: Well, this is quite embarrassing since I'm not updating on ANYTHING! What is wrong with me?

Naruto: Writer's block?

Me: Yes -w-

Sasuke: Well what is this one about, and what caused it? -looks bored-

Me: Be an asshole all you will, Sasuke, but this one … is a true story, a family story :D

Naruto: What is it?

Me: Well, there is a story in my family, more like a Romeo and Juliet type thing, about one of the early couples of my family. See back then, when men were coming here to look for gold and shit, they were met with the Mayas, Aztecs, Incas, and many others, so typically men at sea are horny! Which is where the legend starts off.

Sasuke: Get to the point! We're not here to listen to you babble about you're old family!

Me: Bastard … So anyways long story short, there was a village rape-fest, a guy from the Europeans raped a tribal girl, she picks up her life again and gets married, so does the man, and then …

Naruto: Then? What comes next?

Me: Well, their kids meet each other, fall in love, bang under the moon's shining light. The son proposes to the girl, and they tell their parents, the parents meet, tell them no. And well … then there is a large fight, in which case they're told they're both brother and sister, they leave each other, but their broken hearts won't let them live, and they killed themselves when they're engaged to be married with other people a year later.

Naruto: … SASUKE YOU BASTARD! -runs out of the room crying-

Sasuke: I'm such a bastard! -run after Naruto to cry with him and talk about what a bastard he is-

Me: HEY … it was seriously a sad story, my Native American relatives wrote the story down for future generations to come, while my European ancestors kept it in the family book of records. The thing is HUGE and the real one resides in my grandmother's home in Mexico :D

Tobi: How are you here if they killed themselves?

Me: They had children with their betroths, but instead of living their lives separately, they came together and created my family :D

Tobi: … I LOVES YOU EVEN MORE NOW, ELENA-CHAAAAAN! -attempts to hug kill-

Me: ok … Tobi -is almost killed-

Itachi: What were their names? And who's doing the pairing? -knows he won't be doing the pairing-

Me: Well, actually, I'm changing it up a little to be in modern era, I don't want to research, and it'll be yaoi. That story has been repeated many times, and oddly enough, 2 gay couples went through it o .o

Itachi: BUT WHO?

Me: Erm, well I know for sure that the man's name was Samuel de la Virgien but the woman's name was somewhere along the lines of "Menina das Estrelas" lolz long eh? … Oh and Sasori and Gaara, since I have a request from a reviewer! :D

Tobi: Elena-Chan owns only the things in her possession, please look somewhere else for an unprotected sucker without a lawyer, because she indeed has one.

Naruto: o .o Where did that come from?

Me: He's been hanging out with the perverts again. And you know Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata are planning something if they have to involve lawyers.

Naruto: You're right! … Well, enjoy the story!

Forbidden Love  
A love story that ends in the most tragic of ways.

_**~Flashback 17 years … what is it with all of these flashbacks?~  
**__"Karura! Don't be out for too long, you know that once the sun goes away, the bad comes out to play!" Yashamaru yelled out as his sister was being whisked away by her friends. She giggled and waved him away as her friends pulled on her arm for her to hurry up and giggled at Yashamaru's comment._

_"Oh relax Nii-san! We're just going to the play! And besides … There's five of us!" She yelled as Yashamaru's form grew smaller, and smaller with the distance. Yashamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, Karura could be a handful sometimes._

_"I know you'll be safe, but I have this feeling of dread, and I can't help it." He sighed and rubbed his head, entering the small clinic where they all lived. He knew Karura's friends would keep her out of trouble, but in a place like New York, it was impossible not to find trouble, for it always came looking for you._

_"Kushina! Mikoto! Chie! Nana! Look!" Karura yelled as they exited the theater, pointing to an elegant rose a little away from their path. It was wrapped nicely in a silky looking paper, a small card holding the name of whom it was dedicated was next to it.__**(1)**_

_"What's it doing laying on the ground?" Chie asked, her light red, cherry hair swaying in the wind as she and Karura walked closer to it. Nana ran over to them, her plum colored hair shining brightly in the moon as she pulled them back._

_"No, leave it! I have a bad feeling about this." She said, looking over her shoulder at Kushina and Mikoto for help. They sighed and walked over to them, pulling on their arms and turning around._

_"But we can't leave it there! What if something happened to the man or woman who had it?" Karura asked, shaking off Nana's hands and walking closer to it, Chie doing the same. Violet eyes turned steely as a fair skinned hand went out and roughly pulled Karura back, Chie being stopped by bumping into her back._

_"We must go NOW." Kushina growled warningly, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the shadows surrounding the rose. Karura, Chie, and Nana all raised their eyebrows at her tone, but did not question it as they got up and began to walk, Mikoto and Kushina at the back of the group._

_"You saw it too?" Mikoto asked, her voice laced with worry._

_"Hai, I saw it alright, there are about five of them, and it looks like we have old friends coming to visit us." Kushina said, her voice laced with malice and hate. Mikoto nodded and walked calmly as she watched her friends giggle and play around._

_"Looks like Yashamaru was right, when the sun goes away, the bad comes out to play." Mikoto said gravely as her eyes narrowed. "They've split up?" She asked, turning to Kushina to see her tense. She nodded slightly, her pace picking up speed as she and Mikoto caught up to the three laughing girls in front of them._

"_We've got company, don't be frightened, just hurry up and lets get home, the sooner we're back at the clinic, the sooner we can be back home with Yashamaru, Kyuubi, and Itachi." Kushina said as she discretely nudged them to go faster. They all nodded slowly, Karura smiling and laughing loudly as Kushina poked her in her ticklish side._

_Nana took this time to giggle as well and began to poke Chie and Mikoto. She sent Kushina a look and they both nodded, descending their attacks on the poor girls in front of them. "Come here Karura! We want to play!" Kushina said, a half fake smile on her face as she advanced on the three girls._

"_Oh no! Stop it Nana, Kushina! You guys know we hate tickling!" Karura said as she and the others took tentative steps away from the advancing women. Soon they were at a run, Nana and Kushina right behind them as they made a break for it to their home. They were so close, half fake laughter ringing out clear in the night as they made it around the corner and were almost home._

_Yashamaru could almost hear them and looked out the window, sure enough there was her sister and her friends. He smiled and turned to the fighting boys behind them. "Kyuubi, Itachi, stop fighting before your mothers get home, they're right outside!" he scolded the two little three year olds. They looked up and smiled, Kyuubi giggling and Itachi holding a smirk as they went over to the door and opened it, smiling as their mothers came into view._

_A huge smile broke out upon Mikoto and Kushina's eyes as their sons came out onto the porch. "Mommy!" They both yelled out happily, dancing around in joy as they held each other, knowing very well that they could not run out to them, Yashamaru told them that even if they were right in front of the clinic home, it was still too dangerous._

"_Kyuubi!"_

"_Itachi!"_

"_We're home!" All five of them yelled together in unison, trying to out run each other to get those last ten feet behind them and into their warm home, but just as they were about to run, they were ambushed! The five men Kushina and Mikoto had sensed earlier were back, and this time they surrounded them._

"_MOMMY!" They cried out together in fear as they ran over to their surrounded mothers. They broke through the surrounding group of men to stand in front of their mothers in a protective stance._

_"Go away you big fat meanies!" Kyuubi yelled out in his little voice, one of them stiffened as his gaze fell on the __small kid's face and eyes._

"_Leave our mommys alone!" Itachi growled out, his glare making another one of them stiffen as he stared into the child's eyes._

"_Itachi, please! Take Kyuubi and go home, please, tell Yashamaru not to worry, but please, go home!" Mikoto cried out softly as she and Kushina knelt down next to their sons and hugged them from behind._

"_Kyuubi, you go home now, mommy and auntie Mikoto need to have a talk with these men, ok? We'll tell you about your daddy later on tonight like we promised, alright?" Kushina said softly, her words were not unnoticed by the two men who stiffened even more._

"_But mommy! We wun go! " Itachi growled out, a stick he had gotten to use for fighting clenched in his hand._

"_Yeah, no mattur what, we won't let anytin happen to you alls. We luv you!" Kyuubi said, a nod to Itachi to start his attack, he held the sticks in his hands, much like a ninja held his senbon as Itachi held his like a ninja to his kunai. They shared a look as they decided to rain their attacks on the two in front of them, the ones who stiffened._

"_Ready Kyuubi my luv?" Itachi asked, a smirk on his face as the two stiffened at his words._

"_Yes Itachi my luv." Kyuubi said, taking a step away from the comforting hold of his mother as Itachi did the same. They both glared, and with a loud cry of anger, threw their weapons on the two in front of them, their howls scaring the men as they stumbled._

"_ARGH!" Kyuubi yelled as he jumped on the tall blonde man in front of him. "You wanna hurt mommy! Why?" He yelled, tears falling down his eyes as he straddled the man's chest and beat on it._

"_Kyuubi! Get off of that man!" Kushina yelled, pulling her son away from the blonde man. She held him close to her chest as Itachi ran over to them both. "Please, don't hurt my son!" she yelled out to the confused man as he got up and walked over to them. Mikoto glared and stepped in front of her friend and their sons._

"_Minato, she said don't hurt her son! If you want us, fine, but leave our sons and the rest of the girls alone!" Mikoto growled out, the other man stepping up beside Minato and glared, confused at them all._

"_Fugaku! Leave our sons alone!" Kushina yelled, standing beside her friend as the rest of the girls took their positions in front of the two boys. Fugaku and Minato growled at them, shoving them aside and grabbing the boys by their wrists, harming them deeply._

"_LET US GO YOU MEANIES!" Kyuubi yelled out, his other arm holding onto Itachi's shirt._

"_Leave us alone!" Itachi growled out, his arm wrapped protectively around Kyuubi's small waist._

"_Who the fuck are these kids!" Minato yelled, not wanting to believe the truth. Kushina broke out of the prison of the man holding her, rushing over to Kyuubi and Itachi._

"_They are our sons!" Kushina yelled, Mikoto biting her way out and grabbing the boys. Both Fugaku and Minato gasped, letting go of the two confused boys as they stared at them._

"_Itachi, go inside. Take Kyuubi with you and just go inside." Kushina said as she pushed them, giving them a small smile as they ran off, Kyuubi crying for their mothers. They were not stupid, they knew something bad was going to happen._

"_Karura, make sure they're safe." Mikoto said as she pushed the girl over, but her arm was grabbed harshly by one of the other men._

"_Oh no, we're planning on having fun, and no little kids are going to ruin this!" the man said, pulling Karura to his chest as he ripped her dress._

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karura yelled, watching as he hungrily ripped her dress off and pushed her into an ally close to the spot they grabbed them._

"_Just get this over with Renji! Satoshi, grab pinky and get going, you too Hiashi! Fugaku, lets just hurry up and do this." Minato said as he pulled Kushina over to a van where Fugaku had Mikoto._

"_Why do you do this to us? Was it not enough that you raped us the first time, now you want to do this again?" Kushina yelled, fighting her way out. Mikoto shared one last look with her, it was over. They both knew it was futile, but they had to fight it. She renewed her fight, pushing and clawing her way out._

"_Well, aren't you feisty today, if I remember it correctly, last time you two were willing." Minato said with a smirk._

"_AH! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP IT!" Karura's voice rang out into the night. Kushina pushed her way out, grabbing Mikoto and holding her close as the painful, agonized cries of their friends rang out._

"_TAKE IT OUT!" Nana yelled, the sound of a painful slap could be heard, even from inside the van._

"_Looks like Renji and the others started already." Fugaku said with a smirk as Minato nodded in amusement. "Alright, lets get started." he said, turning to the two cowering girls in the corner of the van; it was much to late to be saved, it was going to happen once again.  
**~End Flashback … what? I'm not typing up a rape scene!~**_

"Gaara! Get Neji and Hinata and get back inside, its getting late!" Karura yelled, a small smile on her face as Gaara nodded and picked up Hinata bridal style, Neji following after him with a jealous look.

"Karura, have you seen Nana and Chie?" Kushina asked as Gaara ran in. she rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair as he ran passed her.

"Chie is in the garden with Sakura, working on the plants for the clinic, and Nana is making a dress for Hinata. I swear those twins, Hinata and Neji get spoiled too much." she said with a smile and a giggle. Kushina rolled her eyes as she went inside, Karura staying behind to grab Neji and pull him inside.

"Naruto! Kyuubi! Time to come in!" she yelled from the behind the huge hug Neji was giving her. In the distance she spotted a bright blonde and a bright red heading straight for them. "HIT THE DECK! THEY'RE RACING!" Karura yelled, just barely jumping out of the way from the two hyperactive boys.

"Dobe, stop giving auntie Karura a heart attack." a voice from behind them said as Naruto and Kyuubi dog piled on Karura and Neji.

"TEME! We were just wanting to get in one the group hug that Neji always gives to our mothers, not our fault you and Itachi are such temes!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi giggled from behind him.

"Naruto, play nice with Sasuke-chan. You know that ever since he turned seventeen hes been on you like fish on water." Kyuubi said, smirking at the blush on Sasuke's face.

"Boys, stop teasing my poor little Sasuke, besides now that he's seventeen, Naru-chan and Gaa-chan are our babies again!" Mikoto squealed out as she grabbed Naruto and hugged him close.

"MIKOTO-CHAAAAN! I'm not a baby! Just because I was the second to last one born does not mean anything! My birthday is next week!" Naruto growled out, blushing under the soft hugs and kisses rained upon him.

"Mikoto, stop trying to kiss Naruto to death, its time to get inside. Oh and Naruto, Gaara wants to talk to you and Kyuubi, he's in his room." Karura said, prying Mikoto's arms off of the cute little boy. Naruto nodded and ran off, Kyuubi right behind him, leaving poor Sasuke to the fate of his mother.

"Aw! Look what you did! My cute little hug toy has escaped! Oh well, I still have Sasuke!" Mikoto squealed as she pounced on the raven, who thankfully jumped out of the way and began running for his life.

"No mom! I do not want a hug!" he yelled as he ran out to the indoor garden and right passed Sakura and Chie.

"She's at it again, I see." Chie said softly as she pushed Sakura inside a bush. Sakura knew better than to make a sound, because when Mikoto's two favorite hug toys run, she goes on a hugging rampage that usually ends up with Sakura getting caught in her clutches.

"Where did he go!" Mikoto yelled, running into the giant greenhouse, housing many types of cure giving plants. Chie shrugged and turned back to her planting.

"I don't know, but Hinata is over by the Sakura trees with Itachi." she said with a smirk as Mikoto raced over to the poor defenseless girl and boy. She would always revel in the evils of Mikoto's hugging rampage, it was her time to shine in her evil plots. Chie smirked as Sakura got up from the bushes and dusted herself off, she knew better than to defy her mother when she was evil plotting, she usually got caught in one if she did.

"AHHHH! No, not the hugs and kisses! Anything but the hugs and kisses!" Itachi yelled as he was attacked by his mother.

"NOT THE FACE!" Hinata screamed, but it was too late, they should have ran when they heard her yell in the first place.

"Damn, Sasuke and Itachi's mom sure is scary." Kyuubi mumbled as he and Naruto climbed the stairs over to Gaara's room, the last room in the entire house in the attic. Everyone always wonders why he likes that room, but Naruto and Kyuubi knew well, it had the most spectacular view of the city at night, and he could see into the room a couple of blocks away, the room of another redhead he had fallen in love with.

"Hey guys, took you long enough! I told mom to tell you guys I wanted to talk to you early this morning, what gives?" Naruto and Kyuubi both gave him a look, he knew his mother forgot things until the last minute, so asking that question was just stupid in their minds. "Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that." Gaara said with a small smile, he only ever smiled to them, since they knew him well enough.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" Naruto asked as he laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, which he, Kyuubi, and Gaara traded for a glass ceiling.

"Well, you see … I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to go over there tomorrow and talk to that guy." Gaara said with a sigh, staring out his window at the window where the other redhead usually was. Naruto sighed and turned to Kyuubi, who was sitting on the window seat from which Gaara was staring out of.

"Seriously Gaara, you talking to that guy is like saying me and Sasuke will kiss, go out, and fuck. It's just that impossible." Naruto said with a smirk, oh he knew that was very impossible.

"Yeah, Naruto is right, you keep saying that, but it never happens. Like Naruto said, you doing that is like saying me and Itachi will be boyfriends in the future or something." Gaara growled at them and stood up, stalking out of the room and downstairs.

"Where are you going!" Naruto yelled after him, he knew better than to follow after Gaara when he got that way. Gaara stormed downstairs, his aura was one of determination and pissed off. Everyone knew better than to get in his way, and as he walked down, he only had one objective in mind; get Itachi and Sasuke.

"What's up Gaara?" Itachi asked as he washed his face of his mothers kisses.

"Wheres Sasuke?" he asked just as Sasuke entered the bathroom, heading straight to the sink, his mother got him too.

"Um, right there?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow as Gaara walked over to the door and locked it. "What's going on?"

"Shut up." both Itachi and Sasuke raised an eyebrow but kept silent none the less. Gaara pointed at Sasuke as he neared him, a small glare on his face.

"You are going to go upstairs and straight to Naruto. Then you're going to kiss him, grab him, go to your room, and fuck him all night long!" Sasuke stood silently as he stared at Gaara incredulously. Was he dreaming? Was his dream of having Gaara's blessing finally coming true?

"And you! You are going to march straight up to Kyuubi and tell him you're going to be boyfriends! Do not accept no for an answer!" Gaara demanded as he glared at them.

"And what brought this on?" Itachi asked warily, not wanting to believe that his dream was finally coming true.

"Both Naruto and Kyuubi said that what I plan to do is as impossible as them going out with you two, so I'm taking this into my own hands, now get up there and get to kissing and fucking!" Gaara growled out, turning to the door and opening it. "I said GO." he said menacingly, making both Uchihas start to scramble to the door.

… … …

"Where do you think Gaara went off to?" Kyuubi asked as he laid down next to Naruto and began to run his hands over the blonde's arms.

"Kyuubi! That tickles!" Naruto squealed as Kyuubi laid himself right in between Naruto's legs and began play biting at his neck.

"I am a vampire! Give me your blood!" Kyuubi growled out, trying to nip at Naruto's neck, making the younger giggle and push him away. Kyuubi smirked and begin to use more force, holding Naruto's arms over his head as he trailed his nose through the ticklish spots on the blonde's neck. Naruto began to laugh loudly, pushing on Kyuubi with his hips as his laughs began to grow uncontrollable.

"Ahahaha! Kyuubi! No! Argh! That tickles! Ahahahaha!" Naruto yelled out through his laughs as Gaara and the two Uchihas ascended the stairs. Sasuke and Itachi both raised their eyebrows as Gaara grunted and opened the door, all three staring at the scene before them. Kyuubi was between Naruto's legs, with Naruto's hips pushing up against him and Naruto's arms trapped over his head by one of Kyuubi's hands while the other was busy running over the sides of the blonde. Kyuubi's head was buried into the neck of the blonde underneath him, and the sight was something to behold.

"Well, we never knew you guys were into incest." Sasuke said, a small blush covering his face. Naruto's eyes wrenched open and both he and Kyuubi were at a lost for words.

"Get up." Itachi growled out, he did not like the fact that his Kyuubi was doing something naughty without him and with his brother. Slowly the brothers separated and sat up, both not looking into the eyes of their audience.

"Hn, well I would very much love to sit here and stare at you guys all night long, but I brought them up here for a reason, and before that happens … meet me tomorrow morning at 6 on the fire escape. Proceed." Gaara said, taking a step back as the Uchiha brothers smirked and picked up the startled Uzumakis walking out of the room and straight to theirs. Nothing was going to stop them tonight, and Gaara knew that was true.

The next morning found a well rested Gaara, and two very tired Uzumakis with two very happy Uchihas. "Remind me why the hell the teme is here?" Naruto and Kyuubi asked in unison, both blushing at the perverted leer they received from said temes.

"They're here cause they wanted to, now shut up and look over at the corner." Gaara said, watching as an extravagant man walked out of the apartment complex and walked into the next building.

"What exactly is he doing?" Kyuubi asked, watching as the redhead climbed the fire escape from the building beside them, not even noticing them hiding behind Ms. Kurenai's poppies.

"Who, Sasori? He always goes up there to spy on Gaara." Itachi said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms and smirked at the newly named Sasori. Gaara's cheeks flushed as he remembered some things that he'd been doing in his room at any hour.

"W-Why me?" Gaara squeaked as Itachi smirked down at him.

"You've caught his eye, he likes you. Actually I'm surprised it took you this long to find out someone has been spying on you, he's been doing it ever since you and him crashed and accidentally lip locked last year, when Naruto was chasing you after you made him and Sasuke lip lock." Gaara blushed, he knew what he'd be doing at about this hour, he'd be masturbating and imagining the other redhead over him, fucking the living daylights out of him. (LOLZ Total part of the family legend! xD)

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Naruto asked, turning to look up at the elder raven with a cute, curious look. Itachi bit his lip and his fingers were itching to grab those cheeks and squeeze them hard while he cooed at the blonde's cuteness. (Not those cheeks you perverts! Itachi only has eyes for Kyuu!)

"He crashed into our window two nights after he and Gaara crashed together with a rather large amount of blood coming from his nose and a very big blush covering his face." Itachi said, smirking as Gaara's face inflamed even more, making his face match his hair. "Sasuke and I had to drag him inside, he had passed out from the blood loss."

"Whoa, so he's finally going to make a move on our little Panda?" Sasuke asked, smirking as Gaara's blush died down and a glare overcame his features.

"If you value your life and your dick, you will never call me that ever again, or else you won't have a dick to fuck my little Chibi-Chan ever again." Gaara said, psychotic killer intent pouring out of him in gallons. Sasuke smirked but backed down none the less, he valued his life and his cock. That was the cock that was impaling his dobe, damn it! No one is going to be threatening it!

"Calm down Gaara, its just that, you are our favorite and the baby, we wouldn't want anyone to hurt you, now would we?" Itachi and Kyuubi said softly, hugging the little redhead closely as a shadow loomed over them. Gaara growled and pushed them away, Sasuke and Naruto both smirked as the shadow appeared behind the little redhead, staring at them all.

"I am not a baby! So would you all quit acting like I can't handle myself? I scare more people than people scare me!" Gaara said as he sighed and turned around, only to crash into someone's chest and make them both fall to the floor of the fire escape. Gaara whimpered, feeling as if he would fall and clutched the chest he was in as they rolled off of the fire escape, only for the person he was clutching to land like a cat on his feet.

"I take it back! Please take care of me!" Gaara whispered, small tears covering his eyes as he looked up at the person who held him close with a pleading pout. His face soon covered itself with a light, delicate, blush as he locked eyes with none other than the redhead he was in love with, Sasori.

"Not to worry, I plan to never let you go, ever. You are mine to hold and care, and every morning I will wake up and stand up against the dangers of this world, just so that you may walk safely." Sasori said in a soft baritone as he smiled down at his prize.

"… ngh …" Gaara whimpered as he stared into the chocolate eyes of Sasori, spindrift meeting chocolate. They stared into each others eyes as the rest of Gaara's group made it down, only to watch as the two redheads stared into each others soul.

"N-Naruto!" Gaara mewled, his eyes turning fearful as he ripped his way out of Sasori's grasp and ran over to Naruto, his breathing was harsh, his body was quivering, and his eyes were filled with fear as he looked around. They knew better than to scold him, he was damaged after all.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked quietly, scaring the crap out of Naruto since he appeared out of nowhere and held Gaara to him, pushing Naruto softly out of the way. Gaara looked up at those eyes, and he knew that he couldn't lie to anyone, not anymore.

"I-I … one night, long ago, there was a man with pitch black, long hair that came up to my room and took me. I woke up as he was carrying me down, he was smiling at me and he kept on mumbling, "_I've finally found you. I can finally extract my vengeance against those fagots."_ he kept cooing to me and kissing my forehead, but I didn't want it. I struggled out of his arms, but then he grew angry and pushed me. He pushed me out of the fire escape and I fell from Ms. Kurenai's flat. When I came too, he was standing over me with with a smirk. But he didn't pick me up again, he just left. And I-I-I just don't like remembering it, but I do sometimes." Gaara whispered out, he knew he just told a random stranger a deep secret that not even Naruto, Kyuubi, Itachi, or Sasuke even knew, but he felt safe telling Sasori. He felt like Sasori would know what to do and help him, save him, love him.

Sasori's face was twisted into pain, he never would have guessed that something as beautiful as his little redhead, Gaara, would ever be traumatized, and yet he was. He smiled at his little redhead, hugging him closer and picking him up bridal style. "Well, no matter what, I won't let that happen again, Panda-Chan." he said as he walked over to the stairs leading up the fire escape.

Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi all stared as Sasori picked up their little Panda-Chan and walked away, leaving them all there to watch them go. "Did that really just happen?" Naruto asked, breaking the confused silence covering them all. They stared at one another before the took off up the stairs and after the two redheads, both too high up in cloud nine to even notice their followers stumbling over one another.

"HEY! How come he gets to call you Panda-Chan?" Sasuke yelled out as Gaara glared at him and blew him the birdie. He huffed as he redoubled his efforts to climb the stairs, the others right on his tail.

Soon they were all in Gaara's room, Sasori sitting on the bed with Gaara in his lap, Naruto on Sasuke's lap on the floor, and Kyuubi pacing the floor with Itachi's eyes following after his ass as it moved about. "Ok, so both of you have been stalking one another for a year now, and you chose now to speak to one another?" Kyuubi asked, smirking as both of the redheads turned a slight pink at the word _stalking_.

"We weren't stalking each other!" they said in unison, both blushing and looking away from each other.

"Oh no, you guys were just following each other and admiring from afar, right?" Naruto asked smirking as they nodded in agreement. "That my dear Hot Tamale … and Sasori, is stalking. But what we want to know is … are you both going to go out now?" Naruto asked watching as they both stared for a long time into each others eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I want to go out with my little Panda-Chan, if its alright with you guys." Sasori asked, turning to them as he held Gaara's hand in his. They raised their eyebrows as if asking what he was talking about and he chuckled at them. "Well since you guys are acting like over protective parents, I want to ask for your blessing." they all blushed as Gaara giggled at them.

"Well Gaara gave us his blessing, so we'll give ours." Sasuke said, smirking at Itachi as he nodded and pulled Kyuubi closer, making the redhead squeak. Naruto mewled softly as Sasuke's arms tightened around his waist and they nodded to Sasori.

Gaara and Sasori both smiled at the couples and returned to studying each others eyes, feeling as if they were connected, as if by fate and destiny. They were all too preoccupied that they didn't notice as the door swung open and revealed Neji and Hinata, both smirking to one another.

"Well, well, well. We came up here to find five, and imagine our surprise when we find six?" Neji said, smirking as they all jumped and glared at him, his laughter busting out as he laughed at their faces. "Ahahaha your faces are priceless!" Neji exclaimed, Hinata giggling behind him.

"Aniki! Stop laughing at them!" Hinata said in between giggles as she pushed him inside the room.

"Alright, alright. Chibi, your mom is looking for you and Kyuubi, so get down to the kitchen. Sasuke and Itachi, I'd suggest you guys hide in the emergency hug attack shelter, she's at it again. And Gaara, you take your guest and move down to the living room, your mom wants to talk with you about something." Neji said as he and Hinata walked out. Sasori quirked an eyebrow as they left, wanting answers.

"That was the twins, Neji and Hinata. Naruto and Kyuubi have to go cook dinner, and Sasuke and Itachi's mom is known to hug attack anything that is cute. Come on, I'll leave you in the garden with Sakura before I go talk to my mom." Gaara said with a smile as he pulled Sasori downstairs and to the big indoor garden.

"Gaara! Your mom is looking for you, she says she has a question for you. Oh! Who is this lovely man?" Sakura asked, smiling as Sasori looked around her garden.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll go find her. And this is Sasori, my boyfriend." Gaara said, blushing slightly as her eyes widened and she began to squeal. The small amount of sadness did not go unnoticed by him, but he dismissed it, she knew that he was gay and it was impossible for him to love her.

"OH! Our little baby is all grown up now! I remember when we used to play outside, you were always the last one to do everything because you were so little! And here you are being the first one getting a boyfriend! I'm so jealous right now!" Sakura cheered, smiling as he glared and blushed at her and Sasori smirked.

"This is a lovely garden you have here, who planted the cherry blossom trees in the far back? They look excellent." Sasori complemented, not missing the grateful look Gaara sent him as he ran out of the garden.

"Oh! I did! My mom and I were out here ever since I was only just about two months old! Back then, my mother was really depressed, or so auntie Karura says, she's Gaara's mom, so me and her planted Sakura trees in the back, to celebrate the day I was born, and every year we plant another. We've kept up this tradition ever since then." Sakura said happily as she gave Sasori the grand tour.

"Ah, that's very lovely. Tell me, where is your father, I'm sure he helped in this as well." Sakura's eyes dimmed a little, a small hard smile appearing on her face as she looked up at him.

"We all don't have fathers. Our mothers were … well they … well-" Sakura began, but she could not get the words out, Sasori gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"They were raped, weren't they?" Sasori asked looking over at the windows at the back of the indoor garden, watching as the small kids played around in the playground. " most kids from around here were produced that way, I'm just a lucky one who had a father, but my mother left us, she was a victim of a rape and mugging gone wrong and she ran away." Sasori said sadly as Sakura cried silently, even if she never knew her father, it still hurt her that she was conceived that way.

"It's alright, I'm sure that wherever that bastard is, he's suffering right now, because he left a wonderful daughter and I'm sure your mother is just as wonderful, if not more." Sasori said, watching as Sakura giggled, oh her mother wasn't wonderful, she was an evil schemer.

"Your damn right I'm just as wonderful! But the 'if not better' part is a complete lie, Sakura is better than I." Chie said as she jumped down from an opened door a foot off of the ground, landing right in front of them.

"Well who is this, Sakura?" Chie asked, eying Sasori with an amused look in her eye.

"This is Sasori, he's Gaara's friend." Sakura supplied, watching as Sasori sighed and smiled at the mention of Gaara's name.

"Ah, so this is true love, eh? Well don't worry, it'll be our little secret, we wouldn't want Mikoto to go on another one of her hugging rampages, now would we?" she asked, smirking as Sakura palled and Sasori raised an eyebrow. At that moment, Gaara came in, smiling as his eyes landed on Sasori and Sasori's eyes landed on Gaara.

"Hey! Lets get going, shall we? Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, and Naruto are already waiting outside." Gaara said cheerfully as he pulled Sasori out of the indoor garden. "Sakura! Hinata and Neji are out there too, you have to come!" Gaara yelled out as they rounded the corner, Sakura turning to her mother with a pleading look.

Chie chuckled and nodded, shaking her head as Karura walked in with Kushina, Mikoto, and Nana right behind her. "They're growing up so fast, aren't they?" Karura asked, watching her son cling to Sasori and they both smiled at each other.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday we held them in our arms as we rocked them to sleep." Nana said, a small nostalgic look overcoming her features as she remembered those restless days when she had to run around with her twins, and those restful nights she lay with her twins curled up by her side.

"And it also seems like it was only yesterday that they asked what love was." Mikoto said as she watched Sasuke and Itachi stare lovingly into Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes, they were in love.

"It seems like they've lost all innocence and they're starting off on the road of life." Chie said, watching her little Sakura smile and dance around with Hinata.

"They're all grown up and now they're falling in love. They aren't our little babies anymore." Kushina said smiling as at last, their children and Sasori all disappeared on the horizon.

Naruto and Kyuubi giggled as they ran over to Sakura and Hinata, all surrounding the gate to an amusement park. Gaara giggled as he walked off after them, his mother had given him money to go to the amusement park with the others, it was their mothers treat for taking such good care of the clinic while they went to buy more medicines.

"Oh! Can we please ride the roller coaster!" Naruto asked, showing off his puppy eyes to Sasuke as he came up closer to his blonde dobe.

"I'm game if you are, dobe." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's ear as he whispered seductively into it, smirking as the blonde shivered in pleasure.

"Sasuke, not in public, you know Naruto like that will be loud, and we wouldn't want people staring at us, now would we?" Itachi asked, referring to the fangirls and boys they usually collected when they're spotted anywhere.

"Not to worry aniki, if they do find us, I'm sure the dobes jealousy would kick in and scare them all off, besides, I really do love my dobe." Sasuke said, his arms wrapping firmly around Naruto's waist as he nibbled on his ear, making Naruto mewl and moan softly.

"Sasuke, that's enough. Leave Chibi-Chan alone! His legs are about to give out." Gaara hissed, pinching Sasuke's side harshly and making the raven let the blonde go, for now.

The day went on, ride after ride they went on, making sure to watch the sun, for their mothers specifically ordered them to be back before sundown. Naruto dragged them all on every ride, both he and Kyuubi hug attacking the Uchiha brothers when they won them a big stuffed fox each.

"Its time to go!" Neji yelled, pulling on Hinata and Sakura as they began to claw at their restraint, trying to stay a little longer.

"Aw! But Neji-niisan!" Both girls cried out, squeaking as he promptly picked them both up and began his long walk to the clinic/home. Naruto sighed and walked after them, whimpering when Sasuke picked him up and began to nibble his ear once more.

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't have the energy to yell at Sasuke. Sasori smirked and picked him up, making him ride on his back as Sasori chuckled. "Let me down!" Gaara giggled, trying to get off of Sasori's back, but to no avail.

"Not a chance, you're too exhausted to even growl at Sasuke to stop molesting poor Naruto in public, just rest back there for awhile and I'll let you down when we get to the clinic." Sasori said, smiling as Gaara huffed and rested his chin on Sasori's shoulder.

An hour later found them still walking, the clinic about a block away and an evil idea forming on Gaara's sleep-cloudy brain. He began to mewl, smirking internally as Sasori stiffened but kept up his pace. He let his tongue trail all over Sasori's ear, watching as the older redhead started panting, holding his legs more firmly as if in warning. Gaara internally scoffed, no tightening of legs was going to stop him! He brought Sasori's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it softly as Sasori's hands shook, his pulse quickening and his breathing sharpening.

"G-Gaara, do you know what you're doing to me?" Sasori asked, as he pulled on Gaara's legs, making his lower regions rub against Sasori's lower back, oh he knew alright.

"What's the matter, _Sasori_? Can't take a little heat? I just want to have fun! I'm bored back here." Gaara whispered, discretely moving one of his hands inside Sasori's shirt. Sasori gulped, he liked this, but it was way too soon for him, he feared for his little uke's ass if this kept going.

Gaara giggled and pulled his hand out, full out laughing at the expression on Sasori's face. Naruto and Kyuubi both turned to stare at Gaara as he let out his musical laugh for the world to hear, and that was something never before seen or heard in the existence of the world.

"Gaara, are you ok? You never laugh." Naruto said, pointing a finger at Gaara as he ran over to him, thankful that Sasuke got too shocked to even notice that he had escaped his grasp. "Oh and thanks for the distraction, I was beginning to think Sasuke would never let go of me!" Naruto whispered, smirking as he took one glance at Sasori's face, he knew what made Gaara laugh now.

"No problem, you know you should find a way to defeat that, for once you have defeated the powers of Sasuke's body over yours, you shall become unstoppable." Gaara said, smirking as Naruto nodded and got a determined look on his face, Naruto was done for. He would never defeat Sasuke's power over his body, because he was uke, not a seme, but he could always try.

"Hey! Where did my dobe go?" Sasuke said, snapping out of his trance as he noticed that both he and Itachi were behind the group headed for the clinic. Everyone laughed at them, watching as they ran after them and chased them all up to the clinic doors, where they successfully trapped Kyuubi and Naruto.

Months rolled by, and their relationships blossomed. Sasori invited his friends over, watching as Hinata took a liking to Kiba, a dog loving friend of his, and Neji watched over his little sister along with Shino, Kiba's best friend, and guard dog. Sakura made friends with Lee, a friend who's father was a friend of his dad's, Sasuke and Naruto never fought anymore, Naruto just giving up and laying back as Sasuke cared for him and was a pervert every chance he got, not that the blonde ever minded. Kyuubi and Itachi were the same as always, torturing their little brothers and smiling with one another, the only difference was that Itachi was even more perverted than usual, and they had sex. There was also his best friend, Deidara, whom laughed at Gaara's power over him, and thoroughly enjoyed every second of Gaara's torture over Sasori.

Gaara and Sasori went out everyday, enjoying their summer off of school. They spent the days lazing about on the beach, in the park, or any place they could, and the nights outside under the stars with the rest of their friends. And that is where they found themselves.

"Sasori, I think I love you." Gaara said, blushing as Sasori looked down at him on his chest. Sasori smiled and hugged his little Panda-Chan closer watching as he blushed more and stared at him.

"I love you too, Gaara." Sasori said softly, kissing Gaara's plump strawberry lips and smirking down at him. He knew Gaara wasn't perfect, but he was perfect in Sasori's eyes. Sure Gaara was a little bit too short for guys his age, but he was just right to Sasori. His temper could use a little work, but to Sasori it just made him funny. And the belly piercing and Love kanji tattoo on his forehead could be better without, but Sasori loved them both.

Gaara smiled, he knew Sasori wasn't perfect either, considering he has an obsession with puppets, his best friend is obsessed with explosions and always said, "_un_" at the end of his sentences, but who said Gaara was perfect? Sasori had a tattoo of a scorpion on his stomach, but hey, Gaara had a kanji on his forehead! He had a nipple piercing given to him (forced upon) by his friend, Pein, but Gaara wasn't complaining. He didn't complain when Sasori always managed to get into his room every morning and draw him in his sleep, it was something that Sasori did, and if he didn't do it, he wouldn't be Sasori in Gaara's opinion.

Gaara smiled at him and pulled him up, running over to the fire escape and straight to his room with Sasori right on his toes. He smirked at the confused look Sasori gave him, pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of the confused redhead. "Sasori, I want you." Gaara purred, his hands finding their way up Sasori's shirt.

Said redhead's eyes widened as he watched Gaara strip his clothes off, his own shirt ripped right off his body as Gaara gave him a smirk. Sasori's eyes roved over Gaara's figure as his hands worked Sasori's belt off smoothly, spindrift eyes trained on chocolate ones as Gaara's hands slowly trailed the zipper down, smirking when he noticed the sizable hard on Sasori hid inside his black jeans.

Sasori's head was swimming with questions as he watched the younger work on his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers "Oh god." Sasori groaned, his hips bucking up into the air as Gaara's sweet, hot breath hit his cock, making it twitch and drool with pre-cum. "G-Gaara." he groaned, his fingers playing with Gaara's hair as he writhed in pleasure under the beautiful redhead.

Gaara smiled up at his love, his head lowering, spindrift eyes not leaving chocolate for a second as Gaara led the long length into his mouth, moaning as his tongue collided with the heated flesh of the head. Sasori's head fell back, his back arching and his hips moving to meet the mouth of his lover, nothing felt more magnificent to Sasori; everything Gaara did to him was pure heaven. Gaara giggled and held his hips down, not wanting to choke on the massive length. He slid his tongue over it, feeling a little smirk appear on his face as Sasori moaned and clenched the sheets.

"Mmm Sasori, you taste so good." Gaara whispered, rolling Sasori's balls in his hands as he went down again. Sasori panted as he reached down and pulled Gaara off of himself, slamming him down onto the bed. Gaara whimpered watching as Sasori's eyes glazed over with predatory lust as he crawled up his body, dropping feather like kisses over his body. Sasori smirked over his blushing Panda-Chan, loving the way he whimpered and mewled for more.

Slowly, he trailed his hands down his sides, trembling in the passion of their first time as the moon shined over them through the roof window, the moon being the only witness to their undying love. Slowly he trailed his kisses over the younger redhead's chest, taking his time to nibble lightly on the nipples and leave love bites here and there. Gaara moaned and mewled, wanting more friction, more touch, he wanted Sasori on him, in him, loving him, anything as long as Sasori was with him. Sasori smiled, lifting a fit leg as he moved down the lithe body of the younger redhead.

Gaara mewled and moaned, watching as Sasori smirked up at him and made his way up his body once again. "I can't wait anymore, please, just put it in!" Gaara whined, thrusting his hips up against Sasori's as said man began to nibble lightly on his neck.

"Are you sure? This is our first time, and I don't want you to hurry up because of me." Sasori said, lifting his head to meet Gaara's spindrift eyes filled with love and passion. Gaara nodded, opening his legs wider and guiding Sasori's fingers up to his lips.

"I'm more sure than ever." he said, sucking the fingers in as a delicate blush dusted his cheeks, making him look adorable in Sasori's eyes. Sasori smiled as Gaara let his fingers go with a pop, sliding them down his body and taking a deep breath as he lead them to his entrance.

"Gaara, we don't have to do this if you're not rea-" Sasori's words were halted as a gasp came out of his mouth, Gaara having slammed all of the fingers before he could even finish.

"It's alright, I was prepared even before we started." Gaara whispered, smiling at his lover's chocolate eyes glazed over in that predatory lust he had before. Sasori smirked down at the little panda, moving his fingers around to at least stretch him further before the lust consumed him all and made him thrust into the smaller redhead below. Gaara moaned as Sasori's fingers thrust sharply against his prostate, making him moan loudly and arch his back sharply.

"Sasori!" Gaara moaned, the name rolling off of his tongue like it was the best thing in the world, making said guy growl in pleasure and want. "I want you now!" Gaara roared, pushing the surprised man over and rolling on top of him, positioning his cock at his entrance. Sasori watched in amazement as Gaara thrust himself down, throwing his head back and groaning in pain and pleasure.

Sasori cursed himself, quickly rolling them gently and holding his Panda-Chan under him close, hugging and kissing the tears away.

"You mustn't be so brash, this is your first time." Sasori scolded him lightly, kissing his panda once more before the smaller of the two thrust his hips up to him, mewling as pleasure coursed through his body at the friction the movement caused.

"Please, Sasori." Gaara mewled, his hips moving just a bit faster as Sasori growled lowly next to his ear. Sasori's hips thrust sharply upward, a smirk appearing on his features as he heard Gaara scream in pleasure as his prostate was struck dead on. Gaara panted, his nails digging deeply into Sasori's back, but he didn't care, he would go through so much pain for Gaara anytime. Gaara moaned softly, his hips thrusting up delicately and his eyes closed in pure pleasure as blissful ecstasy coursed through his veins. Sasori watched as his lover moaned in utter bliss, his body moving on its own as he pinned his little panda underneath him, his mouth all over the place as his hips thrust upward into Gaara.

They were nothing but a bunch of limbs, both too into the pleasure to worry if anyone would see them as the moon's light bathed them and watched protectively from its perch in they sky. The moon was their only witness and this night, it watched as Sasori made love to Gaara, both lovingly moving against each other. Sasori rolled them over, Gaara landing over him and accidentally slamming himself down on Sasori, the pleasure of the movement blinding him for a second. Gaara threw his head back, his hips lifting up and slamming back down to meet Sasori's as he fucked himself on the man beneath him.

Sasori groaned in pure pleasure, his hands grasping Gaara's hips, his own thrusting up to meet Gaara's in a powerful thrust that had them both seeing stars. If anyone heard Gaara, they didn't come up, if anyone even noticed them both missing, they didn't go looking, they knew tonight was a special night, it was their anniversary. Gaara bounced faster on Sasori's crotch, his silky red pubic hair slightly caressing Sasori's own as they rutted and moved against each other. Sasori's hands rubbed and tweaked everything they could before they landed on Gaara's arousal, slowly rubbing and stroking the cock in their grasp.

Gaara gasped and looked down, the utter bliss he saw in Sasori's eyes was enough for him. He came hard, screaming out Sasori's name in ecstasy as he threw his head back. Sasori moaned loudly, his hands pulling the smaller redhead closer to him as he came inside him, his lips connecting to the soft, strawberry ones as he came.

They laid there, both panting and smiling to one another as they stared at one another. They could feel their love growing, wrapping around them as if it were a wonderful blanket. Sasori smiled down at Gaara, kissing his nose as he laid himself back, Gaara resting peacefully on top of him.

"Sasori, you do know I love you, right?" Sasori smiled and leaned down, capturing Gaara's lips with his own once again.

"Yes I do, and I love you too. Now go to sleep, you'll need to rest." Sasori said as Gaara's eyes fluttered. He chuckled and held his most prized possession close to him, his own eyelids falling, darkness covering his vision. Months passed by, and they laid in Gaara's room just watching as the rain fell on the ceiling window. The rains of summer, the leaves of fall, and the snows of winter all saw the redhead couple together, both wrapped in each others arms without a care in the world.

:O O: .O. CHAPTER END? … WTF? .O. :O O:

**1:** This just means that I couldn't find Sakura's and Neji + Hinata's mom name, so I just gave them the voice actors as their mothers :D  
**EXTRA:** Renji, and Satoshi come from … two Japanese friends I used to have xD … I LOVE YOU GUYS WHEREVER YOU ARE! xD

Me: Well … I wasn't planning on it actually being more than one shot, but after it exceeded the 30th page … it was time for and intermission xD lolz

Naruto: That was so sweet … how many one-shots are you making anyway?

Me: Well … I was thinking that only just one more, but then I remembered I was making a gift fic, so it's going to be a lot more … I also plan on updating on my three stories! :D

Sasuke: Fine, just get this over with … this is so damn sweet it makes me sick (internally loving it)

Itachi: Tobi is sick, so just review or we'll give the review job to Hidan.

Hidan: No, Red eyes! Give me the motherfucking job right the fuck now you mother fucking, Kyuubi fucker!

Itachi: … Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: I'm on it … come here Hidan, it's time for you to go back to the bedroom.

Hidan: Fuck no! You'll try to fucking rape me AGAIN!

Me: Now that is an idea! -stars brainstorming- lolz!

Hidan: Elena-Chan you trader! Help me the fuck out!

Minato: I've got to get out of here – w–;;

Me: You know you love me Minato! Besides I'm making a one-Shot for you too :D

Minato: R-Really? ;D; I love you! … You've all been reading from Bad Writer xD … and I love her now :'D

Me: The second part of this one-shot will be up later, I have to study for a surprise test, so I'm only adding this xD Enjoy! :D


	2. Part 2

Me: WELCOME! Lolz, you may be wondering … "what the fuck must I be wondering?" Am I right? BUT I'll answer that question for you … NOTHING! xD

Naruto: Erm … Elena-Chan, you have an appointment with Haku and Zabuza, just get this over with.

Me: OH Right, wells … Sasuke isn't here, Tobi is sickly! D: and Itachi is learning the ways of the pervert from Jiraya :D So enjoy the rest of the fic!

Naruto: Also, she forgot to say this on the first one, but this fic is dedicated to Red Dawn95, a random reviewer whom asked for this pairing. Enjoy!

NEXT PART!  
Everything burns in the fires of hell; the turn of life.

They were outside, both smiling as the snow fell around them and Hinata took pictures of them. Suddenly a snowball hit Gaara's shoulder, making him stumble into Sasori's arms and Hinata's camera flash.

"Hey Gaara! Snowball fight! Come help me take out the Teme!" Naruto yelled as a snowball hit his hood covered head. "TEME!"

Sasori chuckled and nodded, kissing his love once more before he departed to stand by Itachi. "Oh no you don't! Itachi is playing as well, and so are you!" Kyuubi said, pushing them both into the clearing as the Hyuuga twins sat down at one of the benches and Sakura brought the hot chocolate. She rolled her eyes as they watched the first snowball be launched.

A snowball was thrown in the air, hitting its mark on Sasuke's face as Naruto fell over laughing and Gaara smirked. "So Gaara has aim! Damn I didn't know that!" Kyuubi said, smacking the blushing redhead on his back and smirking. Another snowball was thrown, easily dodged by all three of them as the Uchiha growled.

"Whats the matter? Can't hit us, Teme?" Naruto taunted, smirking as Sasuke growled and Itachi chuckled. A second snowball was thrown, hitting Itachi directly on his smirking mouth as Kyuubi fell laughing and Gaara growled, how come he can't hit Sasori?

"Heh, so you want a war is it? We'll give you a war! Sasuke, bring me some balls!" Itachi yelled, reminding them all of a child throwing a tantrum. Sasuke sighed and handed him two snowballs, watching as Itachi smirked and sprinted off towards the trees.

"What the hell? He made Sasuke get him some balls so he can steal them?" Gaara asked, smirking as Naruto giggled at his choice of words.

"Maybe he doesn't have any?" Both Gaara and Naruto fell into a fit of laughter as Kyuubi glared, Sasuke fell into a fit himself, and Sasori just smirked. Suddenly there was the sound of a twig being broken as a million snowballs darkened the sky. "Oh shit," Naruto whispered as he grabbed Kyuubi and Gaara and made a run for it.

Sasuke and Sasori watched in silence as the others ran around, trying to dodge the flying snowballs, most of them hitting Naruto in the ass as they rained on them. How did Itachi manage to pull that off? He wasn't even gone for two whole minutes, and yet there he was. Gaara growled as he crouched down and sprang back to his feet, snowball in hand as his eyes calculated where Itachi was hidden. Spindrift eyes narrowed to one spot in the dense wood as he aimed his ball and threw it, time slowing down as they all watched the snowball.

The snowball hit someone in the face, making everyone pause in what they were doing, from Sakura and the twins just talking, to the bunny standing right in front of Kyuubi. Gaara gasped, his mouth dropping in awe as he watched the snow fall off of Sasori's hair, a small smile gracing his lips as his eyes sparkled in amusement and mischief. "well, all is fair in love and war, I suppose." Sasori said, smiling at everyone as Gaara stared at him in awe.

"And I wasn't even trying to hit you that time! The other two times I was trying so damn hard to hit you, but Sasuke and Itachi both received the hits." Gaara murmured, blushing lightly in embarrassment as Sasori quirked a brow.

"Well … we'll just have to make it fair then, won't we?" Sasori asked, smirking as a snowball hit Gaara, his hand tucked behind his back as Gaara registered snow in his hair. Gaara grinned and the fight commenced, Naruto and Kyuubi both managing to nab Sasuke more than Itachi, and Sasori caught Gaara off guard more than four times.

The snow began to fall once more, Neji and Hinata were making snow angels as Sakura made a snowman middle with Kyuubi while Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto all rolled a huge snowball bottom out of the abundant snow there. Sasori smiled as Gaara watched the now fall, wandering over to the frozen fountain without knowing it.

"You look beautiful," Sasori whispered, his arms winding around the smaller redhead.

"Shut up, I'm not a girl." Gaara grumbled, blushing and looking away.

"No, you're not. You're my little Panda-Chan, my life, and my all. You are nowhere near a girl." Sasori whispered, smiling as he tightened his hold on his panda and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Don't say such things. I am not worthy to be with you. You're gorgeous, kind, caring, and the best person to be with. While I, I used to be mean; I used to strike fear into the eyes of everyone around me that was not my family. I am not worthy to be with you." Gaara grumbled, looking down and sniffling as Sasori sighed. A month earlier, a red haired girl came up to Gaara and told him he was worthless. It killed Sasori the moment Gaara broke out of his arms and ran away, not even giving the smirking girl the satisfaction.

The girl did it to Naruto and Kyuubi, only she hit a sensitive spot by saying that no one would dare to love them. Karin was her name, and she was a jealous fangirl that only thought of herself and an imaginary future she would have with either Sasori, Itachi, or Sasuke. Of course at the time, they turned on her; they put her on blast as they heatedly spat words of hate into her face. She no longer stalked them, once was enough to shatter her delusional dreams to pieces.

Sasori smiled lightly and lifted Gaara's chin, staring deeply into his spindrift eyes as Gaara's lower lip trembled in a tear-holding pout. "Gaara, I don't care what is what, and who goes to who. I love you, and I don't care whether or not you deserve me at all because we both deserve happiness, and I am happy … with you." Sasori said, whispering the last two words on Gaara's lips as they locked heated stares, smiling lightly before both closed their eyes, kissing away the sorrow and pain.

"Mmm," Gaara whimpered. He wanted more, he wanted more of that beautiful love that Sasori had for him.

"Gaara … marry me." Sasori said, causing Gaara to gasp and wrench his eyes open to stare into the beautiful chocolate eyes of his lover. The love reflected in both their eyes was answer enough for both of them, but they needed it to be voiced.

"Yes. YES! I love you Sasori!" Gaara yelled, smiling when he heard the cheers from behind his back.

"Bout time you made your move! Its been, what? Two or three years?" Neji said with a smirk as Gaara beamed at him. Sure they were all a little pissed at the thought of Sasori stealing away their baby, since Gaara was the baby of the family, but they were happy that Gaara was elated.

Soon, Karura had learned of the good news, smiling at the happy couple as she kissed them both on their foreheads and proceeded to team up with Mikoto on one of her hugging rampages. There were smiles and laughter that day, and like everything in life, there is always a dark side.

… … … … …

"But father, I am old enough to choose whom I want to marry. I don't care if you have chosen Karin, I already shattered her dreams. I WILL marry Gaara, and I WILL live my life by his side!" Sasori roared, glaring from across the penthouse at his father, who was sighing and glaring out the windows.

"Sasori! We've gone over this once, and I will not repeat myself. You WILL uphold the family honor, you WILL produce heirs, and you WILL listen to me." Renji growled, glaring at his son once more.

"Father … is that all I am to you? A ticket to tradition? Do you not care about me?" Sasori whispered, his bangs covering his eyes as he stared at the ground. The questions came as such a shock to Renji, that he gasped as he stared at his son. Never before had Sasori ever asked anything of him, never before had Sasori ever denied him anything, and never before had Sasori looked at or said anything with so much emotion. Renji stood up, crossing the room in seconds and collected his son into his arms.

"S-Sasori … I, I never wanted to become like my father figure, and yet here I am, trying to make you do as I want you. No, I don't care about that. I only care about you, and if it makes you happy to be with this Gaara, then … I wish to meet him." Renji said with a smile, he never would have imagined in his dreams that he would ever say that, and yet the time had come, and the pig has flown. Sasori nodded as he pulled his father over to the door, no time like the present.

They walked out of the penthouse, Sasori in his casual clothes, and Renji still in his suit from work.

"Hey! Renji, where are you going off to?" Minato asked, running over as Fugaku rolled his eyes and Satoshi and Hiashi chatted to one another.

"I'm going to go see my son's fiance. What are you guys doing here?" Renji asked as Sasori growled and pulled his arm, the guys all following after them.

"We're actually here to talk to you. You see, Genma made a huge explosion in the labs today, yet what he found when all of the smoke was gone, was a tracer. It seems someone planted it in the labs, but it was new, so whoever it was did it within last week and Monday." Fugaku informed, walking side by side to the dragged Renji.

"Not only was that found, we pulled Kakashi into the investigations with his dogs, it seems as if someone snooped all over the labs and tried to break into the vault." Satoshi added watching as they neared the clinic. They all tensed a little, they still remembered that night long ago, and it burned them on the inside to have done it.

"Well that's all well and good, but my dad needs to meet my fiance, why didn't you guys just run DNA samples to the forensics team, and get Orochimaru to spray the labs with his new chemical compound. He says the compound reacts to disturbances, so if the perpetrator was snooping, you'll know just where he was." Sasori said as he climbed the stairs, his tense father palling as he pulled open the door.

"GAARA! Come back here, we still need to hug some more!" Karura and Mikoto yelled as they both chased after the redhead. Gaara whimpered in fear as he closed his eyes and went flying into the air, anything was better than the hugs, even his fear of falling; that fear was only conquered when Sasori was there to hold him close.

"Gaara, are you so excited to see me again, you decided to stalk the window until you saw me coming?" Sasori asked as Gaara landed into his arms. Gaara's whimpers halted, his quivering stopped, and his fear left him as he felt Sasori's reassuring arms squeeze him close, and his warm voice entered his mind. Gaara smiled and looked up, locking eyes with Sasori as he looked down at his little panda. Everything vanished, it was only them and their love as they leaned down and kissed passionately, hearing distant gasps, but ignoring them altogether.

Renji couldn't believe it, not only had his son found Karura, but if his suspicions were correct, he found his half brother. Minato and Fugaku were both transfixed, they knew what had just happened, they knew who Gaara was, and they knew they were at the mouth of the Lion's den.

"Karura, Mom, Kushina wants you guys inside for dinner." Sasuke said as he walked outside, Naruto, Itachi, and Kyuubi right behind him.

"Yeah, mom wants all of you guys inside … oh hey Sasori!" Naruto said, smiling as he saw Sasori kissing Gaara in front of fiver other men, all looking like they were business men.

"SASUKE! Did you take tomatoes out of my garden AGAIN?" Chie yelled, followed by Nana who was trying to keep her contained. Sakura sighed, it looked like it was time to go outside. Neji and Hinata both followed after their mother, worry on their faces as she whimpered from the force Chie was exerting.

"Chie, calm down, you're hurting Nana, and you know how the twins get when their mom is hurt!" Kushina yelled, her voice laced with authority as they all silenced themselves and Sasori let Gaara breath. "Well hey there Sasori! I thought you said you were going to go home to talk to your dad. You staying for dinner today?" Kushina asked as she walked over to Gaara and Sasori, no one taking a notice of the stunned business men gawking at them.

"Of course my future son-in-law is going to stay!" Karura said, giggling as Kyuubi and Naruto teamed up with her to point at Sasori and giggle.

"Well, it all depends on what my father says, you see I brought him over so he can meet my Gaara, and well his friends and business associates crossed our path before we got here." Sasori said, turning around and gesturing to his stunned father.

There was a collective gasp all around coming from the mothers as they stared at the men. "I-It can't be." Kushina whispered, her eyes portraying horror at the sight of the men. Quickly she walked in front of the group, pulling Gaara away from Sasori's arms and putting her hands up in front of her family.

"You might have done it once to Nana, Karura, and Chie, and twice to me and Kushina, but you will NEVER go near our sons, EVER!" Mikoto yelled, rage filling her body as she stepped forward, only a calming touch from Kushina stopping her from moving.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late. I didn't know the flight would take that long an-YOU!" Everyone turned their heads as Yashamaru walked over, his eyes filling with rage and his body stepping in front of Kushina and Mikoto.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Yashamaru yelled, his fists clenching in an effort to not pick up a shard of broken glass from the street.

"They're here with me. That's my father Renji, and his friends. I just wanted my father to get to know Gaara. What is so wrong of that, do you all know each other, and what do you mean by doing it once?" Sasori asked, standing in front of his immobile father as he glared at everyone, Gaara breaking out of his mother's grasp and running over.

"Gaara. Get. Over. Here. Now." Karura spat from in between her teeth, making everyone jump.

"Mom, explain what is happening!" Gaara yelled defiantly, glaring at her mother as the twins, Sakura, Kyuubi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto ran over, all glaring at both men and women.

"Sasori! You are not permitted to ever see, speak, or marry this guy EVER! Now get over here and lets go!" Renji spat as well, glaring at the floor as his fists clenched. How could he not noticed this! He lived two blocks away from this clinic, and he never knew, and whats worse, Sasori said he was always at the clinic!

"Gaara, get you ass over here NOW! You all as well! You are to never speak to each other ever again, and if these men ever approach you, DO NOT SPEAK TO THEM!" Karura snarled out, Chie and Nana holding onto her, but releasing a snarl of their own.

"What the fuck? Sasori is our friend, why the hell not can we talk to him!" Sakura yelled, startling everyone as she glared with the utmost rage there ever was on her beautiful, peaceful face.

"Because we say so!" Chie yelled, tear in her eyes as she watched her daughter defend the men.

"We want answers mother, and if you won't give it to us, we'll turn to them." Itachi said, his baritone making everyone shudder. He abruptly turned to look at the stunned men, his critical eyes roving over the men and widening as he took in their features.

"Sasuke, do you see it as well?" Itachi asked, turning to his younger brother as he stared at them all. Sasuke nodded, biting his lip and staring in disbelief at the floor.

"No, it can't be." Kyuubi and Naruto said at the same time as they approached Minato, who was still too shocked to say anything. Suddenly, a searing pain in his abdomen and face caused him to jerk and come back to reality; Kyuubi and Naruto had just hit him.

"YOU! You are our father! All of you … oh god!" Naruto yelled, taking a few steps away from the blonde man on the floor. Kyuubi tensed, the revelation that Naruto just made shocking him more than he thought.

"Sasori … this man is your father?" Sasori nodded, not understanding the horrified looks everyone gave Gaara and him.

"Gaara, please step away from Sasori and come here, NOW." Karura growled, her glare fixed on Renji as he trembled in his place. It couldn't be that his son, his only son, found his half-brother and fell in love with him.

"Sasori, you as well. Come here, we're leaving. Fugaku, call Kakashi and get him up to date. We're leaving this city." Renji said, a growl clear in his voice as he glared at the floor, if only they hadn't been threatened.

"NO." They both said, casting glares at everyone, making them freeze in shock; never had Sasori or Gaara ever glared or growled angrily at anyone they considered family, ever. "We won't move until you explain this!" Gaara yelled, tears in his eyes. How could they do this?

"He's you brother!" Karura and Renji both yelled, the sorrow and hurt in their voices ripping through both redheads cleanly. Sasori and Gaara both stared at them, not wanting to listen, not wanting to understand.

"B-But I love him." Sasori stuttered out, his gaze falling on his Gaara. His Gaara that had the same red hair as him, his Gaara that had the same peachy, pale skin as him, that had the same eye shape, that had the same lips; his Gaara that looked so much like Karura and … his own father. No…

"N-No! It can't be, mother, please!" Gaara said, catching onto what Sasori was thinking, it could not be that the love of his life was his own brother. It could not be that he had fallen in love with his brother, fucked him, kissed him, and was now engaged with him.

"It is honey, it is, and it pains me to see this happen, but if Renji is Sasori's father, then he is yours as well." Karura said, trying to grab his son and hold him, but pulling her hand back when he buried his head in Sasori's shivering form.

"Maybe we should all go back inside, that includes the five of you." Yashamaru growled, hating the fact that he was inviting rapists into his home, but having no choice. It was after dark after all, and the bad comes out to play, even on your own front door. They all nodded, walking inside, the five men all walking in silence, while the kids glared at everyone one, and the women lowered their heads in shame.

"Alright, we deserve answers, and PLEASE give it to us. Why the fuck did you rape our moms? Why the fuck didn't you all tell us about it and the fact that you all KNEW them, and why won't you all look at us!" Sakura screamed, not caring if she looked like a fool. All of these lies and secrets have destroyed them all, and she didn't need more problems.

"H-How did you know … about that?" Chie asked, not believing that her daughter knew of a secret so well hidden. Sakura just glared at her mother, this was an issue that she should already have known, something that their mothers should have told them.

"We all know because Itachi and Kyuubi couldn't stand the fact that we BELIEVED the lie you all told us, that our fathers died out in the streets! They told us the truth, that they tried to protect you, that Yashamaru tried to find you all, that your bodies were all found in the garden, laid carefully down and neatly on the soft grass. There was not even a bruise on your skins, you were left there, but you were left there in the most gentlest of ways!" Naruto cried out, his anger rolling off of him in torrents, that not even Sasuke could calm him down.

"Well … now you know." Kushina whispered out, not daring to look into the eyes of her son as he sobbed quietly into the arms of his raven haired lover. Sasuke sighed and looked over at Itachi, his own rage was so great that he was actually trembling in outrage.

"Look, we just want to know … why? Why did this happen?" Kyuubi said calmly, looking at the five men as their tears rolled off their eyes silently. Minato sighed and stood up, stepping in front of the others as Renji broke down and began to violently shake in silent sobs into his hands as Fugaku placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you." he looked back, nodding to Fugaku as he smiled at his lover. After all this time, searching for their long lost loves, they fell in love with each other, reassuring each other that they would someday find their children and at least know they were safe. They were both not stupid, they knew that if Itachi and Kyuubi were conceived the first time, then there were surely others for the second time.

"Spill." Kyuubi growled out, glaring at Minato as he stared at his friend. He didn't care if the other was crying, it served him right. Kyuubi knew he had no right to feel this way, but he felt so enraged that it didn't matter to him anymore.

"Long ago, we were in some trouble. It seems Fugaku's grandfather was pissed off at the news that he was gay. At the time, I was with your mother, Kushina. I felt like I was at the top of the world; I had a great girl, whom I was ready to propose to, and a great friend, my best friend." Minato whispered, motioning to Kushina and Fugaku.

"But what I didn't know was that, Fugaku was in love with me. Madara, furious with the thought that his only legacy was gay, and gay for his best friend, ordered me killed. I didn't care, I just wanted Kushina to be safe. Fugaku pleaded with his grandfather, telling him that I was in love with a woman, that I was ready to die just for her. Madara took this information to heart, and ordered the both of us to rape a woman, or else Kushina, and her best friend were going to die. I never understood why he made us do this, but Madara was a crazy old man who wanted to turn the moon into a giant eye." Minato said, turning to look at Fugaku as he stood up and nodded, walking closer to him and placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"My grandfather wasn't very stable, but he was a man of his word. We didn't believe him, thinking that we was just fucking around, but he got someone to mess with Mikoto's breaks. If it weren't for me, she and Kushina would have died." Fugaku said, a small tear on his face.

"Neither I, nor Minato are proud of what we did, and we detest it and ourselves, but don't you see? It was either this, or death, and Minato loved Kushina far too much for that, and I held feelings of sibling-hood for Mikoto. So that night, we entered Kushina's room, and raped them both while they watched a movie. That was where Kyuubi and Itachi came from." Fugaku said, Minato in his grasp and a soft sob coming from behind them, Satoshi and Hiashi staring at the floor as Renji glared at the floor, the sob coming from seemingly nowhere.

"W-What?" Everyone gasped out as they stared at the five men, all of whom stared at the floor as silent tears fell from their eyes.

"Soon after, I came around with Hiashi, the only problem was that, Madara saw us jump and play around as we usually do, he thought we were gay, and well back then, if you saw us from afar, it would seem that way as well." Satoshi said, continuing the story as he stepped forward, Hiashi right behind him.

"Hizashi paid the price for that. My own twin brother had to die, for you all!" Hiashi yelled, his fists clenched and trembling in the intense anger that rolled through him. "Madara grew furious because of our fooling, and sent a sniper for you all. And Hizashi, being the hero he was, died to protect you all! He died, my brother, my only other family in the world that ever understood me. He died because he loved you Nana!" Hiashi yelled, his tears falling off rapidly as he stared with his soul searching eyes at them all, Hinata and Neji both gasping at the thought.

"H-He what?" Neji asked as Hinata broke down crying, holding onto her older brother. Neji nodded and sighed, holding his younger sister closer to him. Even if they were twins, Neji was ten minutes older that Hinata, and it was his job to take care of his younger sister.

"That night, after the funeral, that you didn't attend, Madara tried to finish you off, but I stopped him. We all did." Hiashi continued as if his children had not spoken out. Renji growled and stood up, walking over to his friends and nodding to their looks of concern.

"He threatened us, saying that there would be death for this insolence. Understand, that we all lost our families, families of great honor. Madara took us in, showed us the ropes of the noble-birthed, and he showed us the dark path which he had chosen. He is a yakuza lord, the leader of the most successful mafia group out there, The Akatsuki." Satoshi said, watching as Renji took a deep breath.

"We had to do it, there was no other choice-" Renji began, promptly being stopped by his own son.

"No other CHOICE? You all had a damn choice! What about the fucking police? What about the FBI? Do not say you had a choice because there always was a choice-" Sasori yelled, his speech cut off as his father snapped and glared at him.

"WHAT MOTHER FUCKING POLICE? THEY WORK FOR FUGAKU'S DAMN GRANDFATHER! And fuck the FBI! Those fools took Obito from us when he went to them and proceeded to fucking lock him up for motherfucking questioning! They tortured him, and he was never the same. We later found out that … they work for Madara as well." Renji said, his red rimmed chocolate eyes making everyone stare at him.

"When Satoshi said my grandfather was the leader of the Akatsuki, he wasn't kidding. He owns us all, and there was no escaping him. My poor cousin paid the price for it, and he's now in a mental institute, fucking the male nurse assigned to take care of him. What was his name? … oh, yes. It's Tobi." Fugaku said as Renji glared out the window.

"That Saturday, we all got drunk, it was the only way we could do this without stopping ourselves, just like Minato and I had done only years before. We raped, woke up, felt like shit, and left them in the gardens. We couldn't stand what we did, so we left them the most comfortable way we could, and tried to heal most of the bruises there were." Fugaku said, continuing the story as Hiashi and Renji both tried to calm themselves.

"We went on with our lives, Renji, Hiashi, and I trying to start up our lives, but only Hiashi and Renji could do it successfully. Hiashi had a beautiful daughter named Hanabi with his sickly wife, who died soon after birth. And Renji managed to marry a woman who used him and left him with Sasori. While Minato and Fugaku spent their time looking for you, trying to ask for forgiveness and try to get to know their sons. But you were never kind to them, and soon, they didn't know where to find you all, so they wandered around, eventually falling in love with each other and managing to forget the dull ache the pain of the event had turned into." Satoshi said, watching as Hiashi tried desperately to not look at Neji and Hinata.

"So now you know our reasons, now you know why this all happened. Now let us go." Minato said, assuming his position as leader of their group as he turned to the door. Naruto ran out to him, tackling him down and crying into his back as he held on tight.

"Please, please tell us its not true! Tell us that its all a lie and that you are just kidding, we don't want Sasori to leave, we don't want Gaara to die a little inside, and we don't want you to leave!" Naruto yelled into the shoulder he was crying on, leaving everyone speechless as the rest of the teens followed after Naruto and hugged him.

"I-I-I … Fugaku! I'm being eaten alive!" Minato said in panic as he felt something wet and warm fall on the back of his neck. Fugaku rolled his eyes and sighed, walking over to the blonde man and the teens all dog-piling on him.

"Dobe, it's a hug with tears in the mix, get over it." Fugaku said, smirking when Minato glared at him and stood up, surprising the teens with his brute force.

"Teme! I told you to stop calling me that." Minato said with a pout as Sasuke chuckled and turned to a curious Naruto.

"Doesn't that remind you of anything Dobe?"

"TEME! Stop calling me that!" Naruto growled as he glared at Sasuke. "And no, it doesn't remind me of anything, should it?"

"Dobe, how can you ask me to not insult you, when you walk around insulting me?" Sasuke said with a sigh as Naruto pouted and glared off to the side just like Minato.

"Whoa, it's like twins, or at least, Naruto is a mini-me." Itachi said with a chuckle as Naruto and Minato glared.

"Teme, leave my little brother alone." Kyuubi said with a glare as he watched Naruto and Minato. He had to admit, Itachi was right; Naruto does look like Minato's mini-me.

"Now, Dobe, what have I told you about calling me a Teme?" Itachi asked as his lips found Kyuubi's ear and made the redhead blush brightly while his legs gave out, making him fall into Itachi's waiting arms.

"Th-that I can't c-call you that, Itachi." Kyuubi said as Itachi's tongue found his ear. Sasuke smirked, pulling his pouting blonde into his arms and kissing him passionately, making said chibi-like blonde moan and his rage melt away.

"Now that is the way you control a blonde." Fugaku said with a smirk as he cast his evilly glinting eyes on a now frightened Minato.

Sasori and Gaara both watched the spectacle, both longing to run into each others arms and say it wasn't real, that they were all lying, but how could they? The proof was all there, and what would they tell the hospital? Tsunade wouldn't let them take the test, even if she knew them, without filling out very specific forms. Besides, she knew Sasori was Gaara's fiance, she knew about it all.

Gaara broke down into the waiting arms of Neji as he consoled him while Sasori shook with silent sobs of his own. How was it that when something beautiful enters your life, something bad always happens? It had been at most, three blissful years of love and happiness, with nothing going wrong other than Karin. And now, it all shattered with the simple statement, "He's your brother".

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I truly am, but there was nothing we could do. We might not have been there, but we love you. And I'm sorry this has to happen, but I tried to make it right so many times." Renji said, cutting off Fugaku's attempt to molest Minato in front of them all. He stood in front of his son and Gaara, watching as their hearts broke through their eyes.

"Y-You ruined my life." Sasori whispered, his eyes downcast and not meeting anyone's eyes, not even his beloved Gaara. "I love him, I LOVE him! You don't know what we have done, what we have been through. I gave my heart to Gaara, and he gave it to me. How could this all have happened?" Gaara clenched his fists and turned away from them all as Sasori did the same thing.

"Both of you, no … ALL of you have ruined our lives! What have we done to you all to deserve this? Did you not think this would happen? All the lies you fed us, to all of us! Mom, you told me my father was dead, you told Naruto and Kyuubi the same thing! All three of us grew up thinking sorely of our fathers. And I bet Itachi and Sasuke felt the same way! Because I know for certain Sakura and the twins were devastated, thinking that they would never meet their fathers!" Gaara whispered out, shrugging off his mother's hand when she went to him.

"Do not talk to us, do not look at us." Gaara said as he ran away from them all.

"What have we done?" Kushina whispered, she knew it was partly their fault, since Minato and Fugaku did come to talk to them, but they turned a blind eye on them. "It's all our fault! Because of us, Minato and Fugaku never talked to them, because of us, Gaara never met his brother when he was younger. Because of our hatred, we ruined something that will never be healed again." Kushina said, her tears falling as she bit her lip.

"I have told you all, one after another, hatred leads to nothing better than the worst. I told you, and I repeated it over and over again, to hate only fuels the violence, which in turn fuels the cruel destiny that Neji always talks about." Naruto said, shaking his head as he walked away from his mother, the rest of them following after him until Itachi was left behind.

"I'd suggest you don't speak to them much more mothers, but you guys. We'd love it if you'd come around so we can get to know you." Itachi said, a small smile on his face as he turned to the men, all too shocked to do much more than nod. Itachi smiled and walked away, off to comfort his Kyuubi as he cries into his chest.

… … … … …

Life had moved on, Gaara and Sasori never spoke to each other again, in fact, they didn't speak at all. It was like after that realization, they had died inside altogether and only a shell was left behind. They never laughed, they never smiled, and they never seemed to live their lives.

"Sasuke, that is not how you control a blonde." Fugaku said with great agitation as he, Sasuke, and Itachi all had their weekly, Uchiha Evil Seme club meeting.

"And how do you know that? A nibble to the ear gets them down easily." Sasuke said, Itachi just had to nod at that.

"Because, it only brings them down momentarily. What you do is pinch the nipple, rub your cock into their ass, AND nibble the ear. It get them every time." Fugaku said triumphantly, Sasuke and Itachi both writing down the advice as if it were their lives on the line for this. Minato, Naruto, and Kyuubi all glared at them from across the garden, them having their own, Uzumaki Innocent Uke club meeting.

"Look at them! They're probably plotting something as we speak." Naruto growled out, watching as the Uchihas all blushed and began to giggled like little school girls. They narrowed their eyes as Minato nodded and Kyuubi tried not to think of the possibilities Itachi might do to him this time. What would it be? Hand cuffs? Bondage? Surprise sex in the dark? All the wonderful possibilities! Kyuubi began to drool at the thought and he giggled like a school girl as well.

"Kyuubi! You trader, you shouldn't be on their side!" Minato whispered harshly as Kyuubi snapped out of his stupor and nodded, glaring at Itachi as he began to smirk evilly.

"Anyways, we're here today to do something about the Gaara and Sasori situation! I think we should get them back together." Naruto said quietly as his brother and father both stared at him as if he had grown a second head at that moment.

"What? B-but that's incest, Naruto!" Kyuubi said, his voice filling with hurt as he remembered their heartbroken expressions the last time he saw them.

"Naruto is right, Kyuubi. Besides, it doesn't matter if they are brothers, they were in love, they were inseparable … they were humans." Minato said as they all nodded in unison. It had only taken that one night away from each other to make them into zombies, something they just weren't ever known to be, even before when Gaara was just a big bundle of hatred, he always talked and smiled at least once.

Gaara walked down from his room at that moment, he'd been thinking and he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't be this way, after all, he needed to restart his life. The Uzumakis all stared as he smiled at them and walked over, sitting himself on Naruto's lap as he hugged him. "Naruto, I've decided that I'm going to restart my life." he said as he kissed his friend's cheek and walked away, over to Sakura.

He knew the girl used to have a crush on him, he just hoped she still did. He walked right up to her, invading her personal space as his lips barely brushed against hers. He watched as she blushed and felt a twinge of disgust in him as he smirked and kissed her, making her blush even more and almost faint.

Everyone watched in a shocked awe as Gaara ravished Sakura in front of them all, his hands wrapping around her frame as she went weak in the knees and almost fell. "Sakura, I've decided that I want to restart my life with you, if you'll have me?" Sakura smiled, they all did as she nodded and threw her arms around him. No one could see that it was plainly a mask, a mask that covered the hurt and disgust consuming his body. He already belonged to Sasori, but he would restart his life with Sakura to make her happy, and because he loved her in some level, but it was only a sisterly love.

Sasori watched from the window high above them all as Gaara kissed Sakura again. Day in and day out he stood upon his perch in the other building, watching as Gaara cried and sulked in his room, watching as he tried to walked out, only to run back to his bed and cover himself in those sheets that once covered his own body. He knew what Gaara was going through, he could see the false smiles and glee, Gaara was his, and he knew him so damn well.

He sighed as he jumped from his perch, there was no reason for him to be there anymore; Gaara was starting his life once more, and he needed to do the same. He sighed as he jumped down from his perch, all cat-like as he turned away from the scene, his heart finally breaking into nothing. He felt betrayed, and he knew that he wasn't; Gaara was only trying to restart his life, and he would do it too.

But the problem was that it was hard to change what he felt and stop loving him. He turned down the street; he knew only one other alternative he could do. He had a friend, a best friend, whom loved him, but he didn't love her that way. He was going to make someone happy, and even if it wasn't going to be his Gaara, at least he would know that Gaara was safe. He knocked on the door to an apartment, waiting until the door opened. When it finally did, he smiled at her as she gasped.

"Hello Konan." he said as he leaned in and grasped her, kissing her passionately as he imagined he would to Gaara if he could.

… … … … …

The months passed by quickly, the moon and stars being the only witnesses to the heartbreaking sight of Gaara and Sasori, both in their own suites in a hotel and crying away the hurt they had in their hearts. It was now only ten months into their relationships with Konan and Sakura, and yet they still couldn't forget each other. They couldn't forget the touches and sweet caresses they used to give each other in the darkness of night, in the very same room back at the clinic.

Gaara fell asleep, the tears still falling down his face as he remembered the words Sasori had said so many times as Sasori remembered the same words. _I'll love you until the end of time itself, and the end of my existence …_

"Good morning Gaara!" Gaara jumped out of bed as Naruto pounced on him, growling when he spotted Gaara on the other side of the hotel suite, his hand over his heart as he glared at the blonde, blue-eyed tanned guy on his bed.

"Naruto, shut the fuck up and get out of my room!" Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled, pouncing on the redhead as he yet again dodged the hug. "Naruto, I'm serious! Get out."

"But Panda-Chan! Today is your big day! We have to get you dressed and ready!" Naruto said with a gleeful look as he pulled him out to Kyuubi's suite. About two months ago, when Gaara finally bedded Sakura, they found out she was pregnant. They all celebrated, everyone congratulating the happy couple as they smiled and nodded, but they never noticed it.

They didn't see the pain in his eyes as he heard Renji talking to Satoshi and Hiashi …

_**~Flashback, two months ago … Seriously, why do I flashback so damn much?~  
**"Aren't you happy? Your son is getting a baby, and yet you're acting so damn sad. And now he's getting married and you grow more sad! What's wrong with you?" Hiashi asked, watching as Renji stared at the floor and refused to look up. Gaara perked up at that, moving closer to listen to them._

"_It's just that … Sasori got Konan pregnant, and they're getting married as well." Renji said, not bothering to even try to keep the quiver out of his voice as he remembered the pain he had caused his boys. Both he and Karura both felt at fault, since he honestly tried to contact them, but she refused to acknowledge him._

"_That's great! Why are you so damn sad, though?" Satoshi asked, he knew the answer himself, but he couldn't help to ask, which was a mistake on his part._

"_Why am I so damn sad? I ruined my own two sons! You all don't notice it, but I do. Their eyes, they don't shine as they used to. And even if I never did see Gaara before the light in his eyes was dimmed, I knew I saw the shine in them when Sasori held him in his arms in front of me. And Sasori has never been the same."_

_Gaara's heart broke as he listened to his father. S**asori is getting … getting … a baby? B-but … oh god!** Gaara clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to be there, but knowing that if he left so abruptly, they would know he was listening in on them and never speak about Sasori near him again, and he needed to know what happens to the love of his life, even if he never sees him again._

"_That's not all … he's going to marry the same day as Gaara." Renji said lowly, as he turned away from them all, watching as his son walked Konan down the street from their date and to her house. Gaara's heart broke as he listened to his father's words repeat themselves over and over again in his head._

_That was the last time he ever smiled. He still talked, but he never smiled again, which concerned them all, but it was a sign that Gaara was reverting back to his old self, the self that was before Sasori, before Sakura, before all the love.  
**~End Flashback … seriously, its like I'm stalking these things~**_

Gaara's eyes fell to the floor as he felt that heartbreaking feeling of dread come into him. He really didn't want to go through with this, he didn't want to marry Sakura, he didn't want to live his life by her side, and most of all … he didn't want to live without Sasori.

He watched as his friends, his _family_, all busied themselves with the task of getting him ready. But they did not know, they didn't know that they were only getting him ready for his trip to hell because … he wasn't going to live without him, not without Sasori.

Sasori watched as Gaara was lead to Kyuubi's suite from Deidara's suite in the next building. They had to hold their weddings near each other because Renji was going to have to run from one wedding to the other, Sasori's being a few minutes behind so that Gaara's wedding could go first. Deidara knew about his plight, the feeling of not being with the one you love was something Deidara knew all too well, but he didn't speak of it, because what he felt wasn't nearly as strong as what Sasori has. His was only a petty crush, while Sasori held true love in his grasp and had it ripped right out. He had no right to speak because he hadn't the experience to know how deeply Sasori's wounds were, how fatal they really are.

"Sasori … I know you, un. I've known you ever since you were a little five year old runnin' from home. Remember? Back when the thunderstorm hit and I found you outside my window, crying and all wet? I know you, un. So please, don't do this. I watch you, and everyday you stand outside my window and watch him, un. I can see the hollowness in your eyes, the same thing he has in his eyes. Stop this nonsense and go to him, un!" Deidara yelled, slamming his fists on the table beside Sasori as he stared at Gaara getting fitted with the same tuxedo he had on.

Sasori sighed, god that was a wonderful sight, and he wished it were the tuxedo he was going to use to marry_ him_, but like most wishes, it wasn't going to come true. He turned to his friend and smiled slightly, shaking his head as he sighed.

"No Deidara. I can't do that to Sakura, to Konan, to him. I am his fucking brother! We can't be together, besides, I'm actually happy to be with Konan. Every time I'm with her, I manage to forget Gaara, I bet that with time, I'll be able to forget him completely." Sasori whispered as Lee and Kiba walked in, smiling their big smiles as they set about to finish their work on the tuxedo. Deidara sighed and nodded, a small smile appearing on his features; maybe Sasori was getting better after all. It was a total lie and Sasori knew it, his mouth burned with the acidic taste of that lie, but he wasn't going to back down.

Sasori sighed, turning to the window as Gaara had, their eyes meeting and a sad ache came into his heart. He had already decided his decision; he wasn't going to live his life without his love, and he was sorry that it had to come to this, but he just couldn't go on. He lowered his eyes apologetically as Gaara's eyes widened. _It can't be that … he's thinking the same as me? No, he's not. He's getting ready to marry Konan, he's getting ready to start his life all over again! He isn't thinking about me,_ Gaara thought as Sasori looked away and glared at someone.

Gaara turned around, watching as Sasuke walked into the room and came straight to him. "Gaara … are you sure, you want to go through with this?" trust Sasuke to be able to see a little though his mask. He knew it was only a little that the raven haired man saw, because if he really saw it all, he'd be sending Gaara to the mental institutes.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I want to go through with this. Let me just go get something to drink." Gaara said as Neji and Kyuubi finished playing with his hair and Naruto placed the red rose into his pocket. Sasuke nodded, he was needed over at Sakura's room with Itachi and Hinata anyway, but since his mom decided that now was the time to be a last minute shopper, he was left with no choice other than being the supervisor of the damn wedding.

Gaara walked out of his room, careful to use only the stairs, since Sakura was in the floor above and would most likely be using the elevator if she really did leave her own suite. He had argued a little when his father said the weddings were going to be held right next to each other in different hotels; he knew it would hurt to see Sasori, and he was right. He ran down the stairs, not caring where he went as long as it was far.

Sasori watched from his perch by the window on the other side of the room, away from Gaara's room, as a redhead began running, running away from the wedding. He knew it wasn't Gaara, but he still felt that hope deep inside himself.

Gaara ran, the tear falling from his eyes blinding him completely as he ran away from the wedding. He didn't want this, he didn't want to live thinking that Sasori was happy, that he didn't feel any regrets. Unknowingly, he made his way to the clinic, closed for the day because of the wedding, and he ran straight up to his room. He cried, his eyes burning with the tears that fell as he let out a giant sob that he had been holding onto ever since two months ago, when he learned about Sasori's future.

"There's only one way out of this!" Gaara cried, grabbing the razor he kept hidden by the bathroom door. He sat on his bed, closing his eyes as he thought about what he was doing.

"They've forgotten about how I feel, forcing me into something I didn't want. I just wanted to be with Sakura, to be there for a little while before I left her and everyone, before I ran away." Gaara muttered, not wanting to open his eyes and see the emptiness that was his room, because when Sasori left, he took half of Gaara with him.

"She forced herself on me, wanting to go deeper, and I foolishly let her. Instead of following my heart, I foolishly let her bed me." he said, the tears flowing down his face as he remembered that night. He'd imagined it was Sasori who was moaning, that he was jerking him off, that he was touching him, loving him. But his vision shattered when he entered Sakura, it wasn't right. He was on the bottom, he was never the one to enter. But Sakura didn't listen and made him fuck her.

"I didn't want to marry her, but they unknowingly forced me into it. And now, they're forcing me to wed her right next to my true love." Gaara growled out, wrenching open his eyes as he pulled the razor across his wrist and smiled as he felt the blood flow.

"I love you Sasori."

… … … … …

Sasori wrenched open his eyes as he turned to the door. He wasn't going through with this; he wasn't going to sit there on the sidelines and watch the love of his life be happy with Sakura.

"I can't do it." Sasori said, smiling slightly as he grabbed a razor from his wallet and slit his wrist as well, grinning like a madman as he felt his blood run and leave his body. Finally he could feel all of that pent up rage and anger falling away from him slowly, as the blood ran down his hand and began to drop from his fingers.

"Sasori!" Renji yelled, entering the room in a frantic pace as his eyes searched the room. "Sasori! Gaara is gone!" Renji said, no more words needed to make Sasori run out the door and down the stairs. So he was right, it was Gaara. His pace sped up as he ran down the street.

"Please Gaara, don't die yet. Please don't do it." Sasori said as he ran down the busy streets of Konoha. He couldn't breath, he couldn't run fast enough to his liking as he slowly approached the clinic. Why did it have to be this way?

"Please, don't do it yet Gaara!" Sasori said as he tried to make his legs go faster, not caring that most of his blood fell down his wrist, it was only a shallow cut after all. He jumped up on the fire escape, not caring that his foot stung on impact as he launched himself into a frenzy up the stairs of the dangerous fire escape.

He slipped and fell, almost knocking himself off of the fire escape as he slammed himself into Kurenai's window. He pushed himself off, waving to the startled woman as he ran up the stairs.

"I-Is that … blood?" Kurenai asked herself as she stared at the window in horror. Whatever it was, she didn't have the time at the moment, she was running late and Anko was waiting for her.

Sasori ran, he couldn't believe he was just too damn slow as he ran up the steps. Slowly, his pace halted as he watched Gaara from out the window. His eyes were closed, his hand was positioned over his wrist with the razor, and he was talking to himself. Slowly, he opened the window and climbed on in, just as Gaara reached the last of his speech.

"I didn't want to marry her, but they unknowingly forced me into it. And now, they're forcing me to wed her right next to my true love." Gaara growled out, wrenching open his eyes as he pulled the razor across his wrist and smiled as he felt the blood flow.

"I love you Sasori." he whispered as his eyes landed on Sasori's figure, kneeling down in front of him, as if in defeat.

"Gaara … no." Sasori whispered as he watched Gaara's crazed smile turn into a warm one. "Gaara, I love you too, but this isn't the answer." he whispered, pulling his sleeve up and watching as the blood slowly trickled out.

"Sasori, I love you. And I don't want to live my life if I can't be with you." Gaara mumbled out, the tears already falling as he stared at Sasori's pain-laced face. Sasori shook his head and leaped over to Gaara, holding his trembling Panda-Chan in his grasp as they both cried.

"Make love to me Sasori, wash away her scent, her touch, her taste. Please, just make love to me." Gaara said, his grip on Sasori's arm making the taller of them smile and nod. He released his younger brother, ripping his own tuxedo jacket off as Gaara quickly rid himself of his own. He smiled as Gaara's shaking hands ran down his chest, stopping when he saw the blood running.

"I guess we both just couldn't live without each other." Gaara whispered, his mouth finding Sasori's own as he kissed him with so much pent up passion, it left them both breathless. Gaara panted as Sasori's mouth made contact with his heated skin, the love bites left by Sasori making him feel better as he gave himself to his one and only lover. The tears fell down both their eyes, they knew this was the last time together, their last chance to love each other and hold each other. There wasn't going to be a next time, and they knew it.

Slowly, Gaara grabbed Sasori's fingers, sucking on them lovingly as Sasori worked on his neck and chest, the feeling of wholeness making both of them moan in wonderful bliss. Sasori pulled his fingers out softly, trailing them down the expanse of pale flesh as his mouth made it's own journey down to Gaara's cock, standing proudly for the last time. He looked up, looking for some form of assurance.

"Please Sasori, please." Gaara whimpered, his back arching when Sasori let out a raged breath as he bent down and took in the painful looking member into his mouth one last time. Slowly, the fingers went in as Sasori sucked on the member in his mouth, Gaara moaning and gasping as he finally felt the long missed pleasure that Sasori could only bring him; he truly was meant to be with Sasori.

Slowly they separated, Sasori staring down at Gaara as he writhed and waited under him, his heated spindrift eyes making Sasori shiver in long awaited lust. Everything was forgotten, the blood tricking down their wrists, the weddings waiting for them, even their betroths were forgotten as they lost themselves in their last moments of life, love, and liberty.

Slowly, Sasori lowered himself, the tears in both their eyes quickly falling away as they closed their eyes when they finally joined together. "I love you Sasori." Gaara whimpered under Sasori as he felt Sasori thrust all the way in.

Sasori nodded and smiled, giving Gaara the same answer as his hips moved slightly and he held on tightly. Soft mewls and moans were all that was heard in the room as they made love to each other while their blood ran away. Their bodies were covered in both blood and sweat as they rubbed the blood all over themselves, giving each other the eternal bath of life, something that was frowned upon back in the age of the Maya (1).

They hugged each other, their moment of bliss taking them higher than cloud nine as they kissed and slowly made their way to orgasm. Gaara gasped as Sasori thrust harder into him, making him see white as his blood rushed even more, his vision slowly fading, yet the pleasure still held on, unrelenting. Sasori panted and groaned, hugging his Panda-Chan closer as he felt the tell-tale signs of unconsciousness taking their hold on him.

"Sasori … I don't want to go on without … you." Gaara whispered as Sasori halted his movements and stared into his love's eyes.

"I don't either … Gaara." Sasori said, his hips moving softly against Gaara's own as they shared a deep passionate kiss with one another. Gaara mewled and moaned, as Sasori's hips once again regained their speed and began to move with more vigor, their climaxes so close, yet it wasn't the only thing. Slowly, Gaara's hand moved over his erection, the blood steadily pumping itself out, forgotten to him as he closed his eyes. One, Two, Three was all it took before they both came, their climaxes so damn close you'd call it simultaneous. They both screamed loudly in pleasure as their seeds came out, splashing against each other, whether inside or out. They were bathed in the bath of love, the love mixing with the eternal bath of blood as they panted and rested against each other, Sasori moving beside Gaara and hugging him close.

They laid there, just watching the sky turn pink and as the cherry blossom petals danced in the wind, as if saying their final goodbyes to the pair.

"Sasori … its time." Gaara said, his breath coming out shallow and labored as his half lidded eyes landed on Sasori. He nodded, the tears in both their eyes once again falling as they held each others gazes.

"I … know my love … I know." Sasori said, hugging Gaara closer to himself as his last breath laboriously made its way out of his mouth, crushing his lips against Gaara as they closed their eyes one last time, no longer opening them again. They stayed that way, their passionate kiss holding them together as their hearts took their last faltering beats until they went silent, forever.

That is how they were found, their blood mixed together, and a sheet draped over their form by Sasori. They were mourned, they were remembered, but they were never separated, even in death. They were laid in the same coffin, forever sleeping together in each others arms.

[;n;][;u;][;n;][;u;]End my One-shot[;u;][;n;][;u;][;n;]

**(1)**: I'm part Maya, so I decided to get some history in this story. The eternal bath of blood was frowned upon by them. It was said that some believed that bathing in the blood of young would keep you young forever, but it was soon banished from society because people began killing little kids for the bath.  
**(EXTRA)**: The bath of love was usually just rubbing the sexual fluids over one another, marking the other person as theirs. … I learn something new everyday :D  
Me: Well … This was just so damn sad!

Naruto: H-How could you write this! So damn sad!

Sasuke: Its a story that has been through history, Dobe. How could she not?

Naruto: EASY! Just don't fucking type it! Its that simple!

Me: Shut up, Naruto! Before I make you and Sasuke both not have sex for a MONTH and force you to have "The Talk" with Kakashi and Jiraya!

Naruto: -shivers in fear- No! Please no!

Me: That's more like it! :D

Sasuke: You know, if you defeat that, you will become unstoppable, dobe.

Naruto: Yes I know, but for now, I must lay low! -does that creepy blend-into-shadows thing that weirdos do-

Me: o .o that's like saying he can top you, Sasuke.

Sasuke: … No wait! Naruto! -runs after-

Me: Hehehe, works every time xD

Itachi: So what's your next project?

Me: Well, I'm doing a ZabuHaku … WHEN I DO, then I'll work on the promised ItaKyuu, then its another true story for KakaIru, and then … we'll just have to see, now won't we? xD

Minato: REVIEW PLEASE! It would make Bad Writer xD work even harder to bring you these weird one-shots! :D

Tobi: H-HACHU-Hey Bitch! That's m-achu-y job, you bitch! -tackles to ground-

Minato: o . o? -gets tackled- You're sick! Besides, you're going to do Disclaimers now.

Tobi: You'd better be r-achu-ight!

Minato: -nods and is half scared for his life- Yeah, sure.

Tobi: Please review! … achu!

Me: Bless you! :3

Tobi: Thank you! :D...


End file.
